Dolor bajo la nieve
by Lia-sennenko
Summary: Ya no deseaba seguir bajo esa farsa, estaba harto de siempre ser el juguete, de ser el objeto de engaños y mentiras... simplemente ya no quería eso, se arrepintió de haber accedido a ser su pareja, de haber caído tan bajo. Pero ¿Qué le iba a hacer? No podía cambiar nada absolutamente nada...


Este es mi primer "Shonen-ai" si se le puede llamar así o.O es un pequeño fic que se me vino a la mente y lo escribi para mi querida gemela Isabel ^^, que se que le gusta mucho el Yaoi y quería darle algo que le gustara en esta navidad ^^ realmente espero que sea de tu agrado Nee ^^ puede que el titulo sea un asco pero... soy mala con titulos -.-

* * *

Dolor bajo la nieve

Llevaba un buen rato vagando por las frías calles de la ciudad, eso es lo que más odiaba de él, que siempre llegará tarde cuando lo citaba en cualquier lugar, siempre era lo mismo llegaba tarde no importaba si lo obligaba a jurarle que llegaría temprano, no importaba si lo obligaba a jurar con su vida que volviera a tiempo una vez más, el simplemente se tomaba la libertad de llegar tarde.

No iba una, ni dos… sino más de diez veces en las que lo dejaba abandonado, siempre se quedaba parado como tonto mientras veía a las personas que lo miraban extrañados, como si lo hubieran abandonado, como si hubiera huido de casa. Pero así como le veían raro había mujeres que se le acercaban para preguntarle si algo andaba mal, aunque siempre negaba diciendo _»Todo en orden y lo lamento señoritas, pero estoy esperando a alguien«_ Y con aquella sonrisa característica de él lograba convencer a todo el que le preguntara.

Nuevamente eso le molestaba, le molestaba tener que llegar siempre puntual para que él se tome la libertad de llegar siempre tarde. Ese iba a ser siempre el motivo principal por él cuál terminaba vagando por la ciudad. Aunque, en esa ocasión, le molestaba mucho más, ¿Por qué le molestaba? Por qué había tenido que cancelar a su hermano y a su mejor amiga solo por él, suspiro liberando vapor por sus labios, y de nueva cuenta ajusto la bufanda que se hallaba alrededor de su cuello, debió haber hecho caso a su hermano y llevarse una chamarra más abrigadora _»Ya lo lamentaras Nii-san«_ Ahora es cuando realmente deseaba haberle hecho caso a su hermano.

Apresuro el paso hasta llegar a un local donde aparentemente vendían chocolate caliente, algo caliente le vendría bien ahora, ya dentro le mandaría mensaje reclamándole por haberlo dejado plantado, vaya que como odiaba que le hiciera eso, una vez que se sentó y entró en calor decidió sacar el celular para hablarle o en su defecto mandarle un mensaje. ¡Vaya sorpresa! Ver que recién le estaba marcando contestando con un seco _»Hola«_Si estaba molesto o no, ya era muy su problema pero ya no quería ser más el objeto de juegos del azabache, simplemente ya no quería seguir siendo su juguete, y deseaba haber escuchado en alguna ocasión las advertencias que le decía su hermano _» ¿Realmente es seguro Nii-san? Es mayor que tú recuerda eso« »Todo estará bien Al, confía en mí«_Aun cuando dijera eso… poco a poco el mismo comenzaba a dudar se sus propias palabras, el simple hecho de escuchar su voz atreves de la bocina, lo enfurecía, el simple hecho de escuchar como jadeaba al hablarle, lo hacía sentirse usado, el simple hecho de que aún estaba a su lado seguí jugando por ahí, lo destrozaba internamente.

_»Deja de mentir ¿Quieres? Basta con que me digas que se te olvido«_¿Dolor? ¿Acaso lo que había oculto en su voz era dolor?, si se ponía suma atención se podía escuchar el pequeño hilo de voz que salía de sus labios _» ¿No lo olvidaste?«_Escucho la negación de aquella persona que era capaz de hacerlo dudar de sus propias acciones, aquella persona que podía poner todo su mundo de cabeza con una simple mirada _»Entonces dime ¿Qué día es hoy?«_Claramente no confiaba en sus palabras… Y ¿Quién lo haría? Sabiendo el tipo de persona que realmente era él, sabiendo que tipo de persona es Roy Mustang… ¿Quién le creería que no olvidaría un día tan importante como su aniversario? _»Jaja… así que realmente lo olvidaste… ¡No me vengas con eso! Lo olvidaste, olvidaste que hoy es nuestro aniversario, incluso olvidaste que me habías citado ¿Verdad?«_Que importaba si las personas lo veían extraño, que importaba si había hecho el ridículo, estaba harto, estaba cansado, y estaba hasta el límite, ya no seguiría siendo el juguete favorito de Roy.

Arribo un taxi camino a su hogar, ignorando su teléfono que no dejaba de sonar, solo tenía un único objetivo en la mente en esos instantes, llegar a su hogar, su querido y cálido hogar, para relajarse un poco, para descansar, pero sobre todo para alejarse de Roy Mustang. Tras cruzar la puerta y sentir la calidez del hogar, pudo escuchar las incesantes preguntas de su hermano, acerca de cómo le había ido, que tal la había pasado, más al verle el rostro y darse cuenta de que este era opacado por una sombra y una terrible decepción. Alterándose al instante y queriendo llegar a su lado, más antes de poder estar a dos metros de distancia el joven rubio tomo dirección a su habitación.

-Estaré en mi habitación Al… si viene dile que no he llegado a casa

Dichas esas cortas y nada explicativas palabras aquel joven rubio tomo dirección escaleras arriba cruzando la puerta de su habitación dónde había tenido varios de los mejores momentos de su vida junto a él, aun cuando fuera un juguete, aun cuando fuera nada más que un simple pasatiempo, lo seguía amando, lo seguía añorando, seguía siendo la razón por la que sonreía como lo hacía. Y a diferencia de muchas personas él no se sentía a avergonzado al decir _»Amo a Roy« _Posiblemente diciendo esas palabras en público sea víctima de las miradas extrañadas, las miradas que emanan odio, pero a él no le importaba, no le importaba en lo más mínimo lo que pudiera decir la sociedad, no le importaba en lo más mínimo. Ya que él, Edward Eric con la frente en alto y lleno de orgullo amaba a aquel hombre que día tras día, jugaba con él.

Incontables veces sonó su teléfono, aquella tonada que indicaba que era él quien estaba marcando el número, todas y cada una de las veces que llegaban los mensajes sabía que no era él quien los escribía, sabía que él no le diría semejantes palabras _»Deja de joderme y contéstame, necesito hablas contigo de algo serio«_Eso lo provocaba que sintiera mucho más dolor del qué ya tenía, solo hacía que sintiera mucho más rencor hacía los engaños en los que vivía. Más ganas de haber querido regresar en el tiempo al día en el que se dejó caer en los engaños del azabache, el día en el que quería olvidar cuando lo conoció, cuando estúpidamente se dejó seducir por él, cuando estúpidamente cayó en su juego.

Se dejó caer recargado en la puerta, ocultando sus ambarinos ojos bajo su flequillo, alborotado, opacado, había perdido ese brillo que innumerables veces ese hombre le había dicho que era lo que más le gustaba de él.

-¿Por qué debo recordarlo justo hoy?

Llevó sus manos a su frente levantando su cabello para que sus ojos miraran el aparato que imploraba ser contestado, no lo atendería, y no planeaba hacerlo, dirigió su mirada a la ventana visualizando la luna, la misma luna que hace tiempo se convirtió en su confidente, aquel satélite qué presenció el "acto" en el que supuestamente Mustang le profetizo su fidelidad.

Un grito fue lo que dejo salir el chico, no iba permitirse llorar, su orgullo era demasiado importante como para permitirse derramar lágrimas en un momento así, en cambio levanto la cabeza mirando cualquier lado del techo, suspiro varias veces, hasta escuchar la puerta de su hogar, seguramente ya había llegado a soltarle más mentiras, no deseaba verlo y no iba a dejar que lo viera, sabía perfectamente que no le iba a importar lo que le dijera Alphred y de todas formas iba a entrar por la fuerza a su casa. Tomando él de esa forma dirección a la ventana saliendo por ella, para que así cuando entrará pudiera comprobar que no estaba en casa.

¿A dónde iría entonces? Si iba con la chica que en algún momento iluminaba su mirar lo haría sentirse peor, tomaría un taxi y se iría a un hotel, sabía que el último lugar en el que se le ocurría buscarlo era ahí. El transcurso fue rápido, así como él quería, no hubo problema alguno en llegar, pedir una habitación y darse un refrescante baño, justo como él quería. Antes de ir se a dormir le mandaría un mensaje a su hermano era la última persona a la que quería preocupar.

Antes de poder cumplir su cometido se detuvo frente al espejo, viendo fijamente su cuerpo, aquel cuerpo que había tocado Roy, bajo el rostro y esbozo una cínica sonrisa de medio lado _» ¿Es ahora cuando debó avergonzarme de haberme entregado a ti?«_Miro su propio reflejo el cuál mostraba un odio claro.

Nunca olvidaría la noche en la que se dejó caer en los juegos de besos y caricias que le había proporcionado el azabache, aquel juego de pasión en la se dejó llevar por el momento, cuando sin razonarlo completamente, él, con apenas veintiún años se entregó en cuerpo y alma a Mustang, quien siendo claramente mayor en edad a él, logró hacerlo gemir y gritar por sus acciones, Mustang… Roy Mustang, el único en toda la tierra que había sacado el lado del rubio que nunca nadie había conocido, el único que con sus palabras y movimientos subía el color de las mejillas del rubio, el único que lo hacía enfurecer sin que llegará a odiarlo completamente.

-Vaya estupidez más grande la mía…

Se recuesta en la cama, cerrando los ojos con la intención de descansar teniendo solo como respuesta el cruel recuerdo de cuán descubrió la verdadera identidad del hombre al que juraba amar.

-Deja de pensar eso Elric… Solo avivas más es fuego

Miró a la ventana dónde resplandecía la grandeza de la luna, recordándole una vez más aquel doloroso momento, en él cuál el mismo le exigió a Mustang que le explicara por qué se hallaba demasiado empalagoso con aquella mujer de castaños cabellos. Si bien sus ojos querían derramar lágrimas el orgullo no se lo permitió, dejándolo ahí parado con aquella escena dónde el hombre que decía amarlo, justamente estaba recostado sobre una mujer sema desnuda de castaños cabellos.

No iba escuchar su explicación, no iba a hacerle caso, solo se dio media vuelta y tomo rumbo lejos de ahí, sin importarle que luego la chica lo buscara para reclamarle como le había pasado en ocasiones anteriores, aunque sin comprender él por qué, ahora conocía perfectamente el motivo de por qué mientras estaba en la universidad diversas mujeres, de edad no menores a la suya se acercaban para reclamarse cosas que no comprendía.

Sin embargo, lo había perdonado, y había hecho como si aquello no hubiese sucedido, vaya que realmente era un ingenuo, caer en la misma mentira dos ocasiones, si bien dicen que el amor es ciego, en el caso del rubio era ciego y sordo. Había decidido perdonarlo con tal de poder estar a su lado, no importaba cuantas mujeres llegaran a reclamarte, con tal de poder escucharlo llamarte "enano, pulga, pequeño" no importaba cuantas mujeres te molestarán.

-Realmente… ¿Todo lo que decía era verdad? Me pregunto ¿A cuántas mujeres más les dijo lo mismo que me ha dicho a mí?

Nuevamente miro el espejo y luego se miró a sí mismo, rio por lo bajo antes de ocultar sus ojos bajo su ante brazo, y menear levemente la cabeza

-Qué estupidez… quitarme la vida por un sujeto

Desde cierto punto de vista hasta parecía tentador, brincar desde el vigésimo quinto piso a causa de aquel mujeriego que había deslizado impunemente sus manos por su cuerpo no sonaba nada mal.

-Que desesperado me he de encontrar…

Resonaron por su mente en ese momento las palabras que en algún momento le dijo Alphred _»Deberías considerar los sentimientos de Winry, sabes que ella siempre tendrá a un chico frente a sus ojos«_ Considerar los sentimientos de Winry ¿Eh? Podía sentir un dolor profundo por las acciones de Mustang, pero eso no quitaba el hecho de que seguía amándolo, seguí queriendo sentir sus brazos rodearlos, inclusive quería volver a sentirlo recorrer su cuerpo como aquella ocasión en la que se entregó a él.

-No valdría ni la pena brincar, digo da lo mismo si vivo o muero el seguiría teniéndome como su juguete favorito, y seguiría jugando con las mujeres como acostumbra

Se dio media vuelta para tener una buena noche de sueño, no sin antes darle una última mirada a la luna, dándose cuenta así de que ya había comenzado a nevar… vaya navidad que le había dado ese año, y así viendo caer la nieve deseo nunca haberse enterado del tipo de persona que era Roy, así quizás, todavía podría seguir amándolo sin miedo a que en cualquier momento lo cambiara por cualquier mujer con las que solía salir.

Quizás y solo quizás… mañana se dignaría a hablar y a aclarar las cosas con él, quizás y solo quizás mañana se armaría de valor para terminar su relación con él, se armaría de valor para decirle adiós al único hombre en el mundo que lo había hecho cambiar


End file.
